


Intermezzo (Regreso a sus raíces)

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom y Bill empiezan a sentirse extraños de maneras distintas. Es un anuncio del cambio que está por ocurrir.</p><p>Si bien morir no es el final de sus existencias, ¿quién dijo que sería fácil asimilarlo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Negaciones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marbius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/gifts).



> Prompt: AU fantasía, donde A y B adoptan formas humanas que jamás sobrepasan cierta edad.
> 
> Cuarto fic del maratón. Aquí también me tomé libertades... y ¿no sé? :D

—La convivencia es una pesadilla —le dijo Georg a Gustav, quien bullía en ansias de comenzar su vida como hombre casado. El bajista vivía con su novia desde hacía varios años en Berlín, así que sabía de lo que hablaba—. Te encantará.

—No lo dudo —respondió Gustav.

El avión que los llevaría a Alemania había despegado no muchos minutos atrás. Tom dormitaba al lado de Bill, y Georg y Gustav, que se encontraban en los asientos ubicados atrás de los Kaulitz, hablaban en voz baja para no incordiar a los demás pasajeros.

Así como el equipo y el resto de los miembros de Tokio Hotel, Bill se hallaba satisfecho con los resultados de la gira “Feel it All”. Habían pasado por Europa, Estados Unidos, Latinoamérica y parte de Asia; y si bien las ganancias no eran exorbitantes, luego de un hiatus tan prolongado, no estaban decepcionados. Pero nada de eso quitaba el alivio de al fin haber concluido los meses agotadores lejos de casa, llenos de vuelos (de ciudad a ciudad, de país a país), gritos y ajetreo.

A los cuatro les había costado re-habituarse el ritmo de los conciertos y las entrevistas; el prolongado periodo de paro no había transcurrido por gusto.

Mientras pensaba en ese tiempo sin ni siquiera hablar de Tokio Hotel, también recordó que habían anunciado a sus seguidores que pronto sacarían otro álbum. Siendo realistas, ninguno sabía. Tenían composiciones, canciones y melodías con mucho potencial. Y, sobre todo, tantos meses en compañía unos de los otros les había hecho rememorar la sinergia que los unía, algo más allá de simple amistad. Bill quería a Georg y Gustav como hermanos, y a Tom… Bien, Tom era su alma gemela.

Era verdad que la relación entre ellos había pasado por varias etapas, sin embargo, su cercanía y confianza mutua jamás se había trastocado. No imaginaba existir sin Tom, era un hecho.

No sabía lo que deparaba el futuro y estaba bien, apenas cerraban un capítulo.

Sin buscarlo y arrullado por los susurros de Gustav y Georg, Bill se quedó dormido.

 

En broma, Bill había expuesto varias veces su temor de no ser reconocido por Pumba, pero apenas se vieron, las chispas surgieron de ambas partes.

—¡Bebé!, no sé cómo he podido estar sin ti —le dijo a su perro después de un rápido saludo a Simone.

Asimismo, Tom saludaba a su propio perro, que le respondía con ladridos y meneos de cola. Después de que la calma se volviera a instalar, cenaron con su madre y Gordon en un ambiente familiar y cómodo, pero se negaron a pasar la pasar la noche con ellos.

Después de vender la villa que habían comprado al cumplir los dieciocho, y querer paladear el dulce sabor de la libertad, solo habían tenido la casa en L.A. No obstante, pasados los años, volvieron a adquirir un lugar para quedarse en sus visitas a Alemania: un departamento amplio, con grandes ventanales y medidas de seguridad de última generación ubicado en Berlín.

—Vengan a visitarme, ingratos.

—Mamá, siempre lo hacemos —replicó Bill a su madre. Pumba ya estaba con su correa puesta en el cuello y Tom se despedía de Gordon.

—Más a menudo —se corrigió Simone—. Me estoy volviendo vieja, no lo olviden. Cuando menos lo esperen, pasaré a mejor vida.

—Mujer, no te pongas melodramática —dijo Gordon y los gemelos se miraron entre sí cuando Simone puso los ojos en blanco en dirección a su esposo.

Ese era un gesto que conocían muy bien, herencia Kaulitz innegable.

—Mándale mis saludos a Ria, han pasado semanas desde su última llamada —pidió Simone cuando Tom le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Nuestra relación acabó hace meses —se quejó Tom, arrugando la nariz—, no es tan difícil de entender.

—Es que no cuenta porque la vemos casi siempre y tienes tus “recordatorios privados” con ella cada vez que pueden —intervino Bill de buen humor y Tom lo acusó de traidor.

—Por más que los quiera, guárdense los detalles para ustedes —intervino Gordon.

Hubo otra ronda de abrazos y una revisión final para no olvidarse nada, y Tom y Bill pronto se encontraron en la autobahn, camino a Berlín.

Bill, instalado en el asiento del copiloto, permaneció la primera media hora mirando su teléfono. Al quedar satisfecho con la revisión de sus redes sociales, estiró las piernas lo más que podía en el espacio reducido, y acarició a Pumba que estaba dormido en los asientos traseros junto a Cali (el perro de Tom), el cual miraba con atención por la ventana.

—El tour acabó.

—No veía la hora —confesó Tom sin quitar la vista de la autopista—. Tantos gritos, preguntas estúpidas…

—Y respuestas estúpidas —interrumpió Bill, y Tom sonrió de lado.

—Respuestas estúpidas que los hicieron reír —aceptó—. El tamaño de mi pene es algo importante.

—Ajá, ya… Yo también estoy feliz de que haya finalizado. Disfruté de varios meet&greet…

—Había chicas guapas —ahora fue Tom el que interrumpió. Bill asintió de forma vaga e hizo un gesto agrio.

—Guapas y locas. No puedo creer que me hayan jaloneado las malditas cadenas… ¿Sabes, Tomi? Había olvidado lo cansado y aburrido que es tocar exactamente lo mismo en tantas ocasiones.

—Ni lo digas. Creo que no podré escuchar el disco por unos cuantos meses. —Bill suspiró, encendiendo el cigarrillo y bajando un poco la ventanilla del auto para una ventilación adecuada.

—Y bueno, es la carrera que escogimos, y no es que me lamente de mis elecciones. —Tom contestó que lo sabía y pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio antes de que Bill volviera a hablar—: Recibí un correo. Si todo sale como planeamos, mis vídeos de solista saldrán pronto, en febrero o marzo.

—¿Sigues nervioso?

—¿Creo que no? —dijo Bill con una mueca, acercándole el cigarrillo con cuidado a la boca a Tom para que absorbiera y luego retirándolo—. Las fans me respaldarán… solo que será extraño no tenerlos a ustedes tres a mi lado en cada momento. Tú en especial me estás apoyando, pero yo he sido el que ha tomado la mayoría de decisiones sobre el concepto, la elección de canciones y demás. Se siente distinto.

Tom rio bajo, botando el humo, y con la mano derecha estrujó la rodilla de Bill con afecto.

—Bah, haz estado en tu gloria mangoneando a tu antojo, confiésalo ahora o calla para siempre.

—Si lo pones así…

 

En una época lejana, muy lejana, creyeron que podían permanecer encerrados en una pompa de jabón, ajenos al resto. Habían sido adolescentes ingenuos y sin nociones de ahogamiento.

Su lazo había sufrido reveses que les causó dañó a ambos, pero en la actualidad estaban mejor que nunca. Unidos e inseparables, sin embargo, cada uno siendo su propia entidad.

 

—Hogar, dulce hogar —canturreó Bill, depositando con descuido su equipaje de mano en la entrada de su casa en los L.A.—. Siento que ha pasado un siglo desde que estamos aquí.

Lo primero que habían hecho al llegar a la ciudad fue ir a recoger al resto de sus amados perros, los cuales estaban en un hospedaje para mascotas. Bill había propuesto dejarlos con unos amigos, pero Tom se negó, alegando que estarían mejor cuidados con personas dedicadas a eso.

Tom no replicó el comentario, ocupado con su teléfono. Siguió avanzando, sin ver que una maleta de Bill se le atravesaba en el camino. Tropezó e hizo una pirueta ridícula en el aire que por suerte no acabó con su trasero en el suelo.

—¡Maldita sea, Bill!

—Ups. No seas torpe, Tomi —volvió a canturrear el aludido—. Ahora estamos todos juntos —añadió Bill con satisfacción, las manos en sus caderas y observando a los perros correteando por el lugar—. Mañana nos encargaremos de las cuentas, de la limpieza y el resto. Ordenaré una pizza, compraremos unas cervezas y celebremos, ¿qué opinas?

Guardándose su teléfono, Tom lo siguió hasta la cocina.

—No puedo, tengo planes —explicó.

—¿Igual quédate? —pidió Bill en tono tentativo, sin enfrentarlo a los ojos o dejar de llenar los contenedores de comida y agua fresca para sus canes.

—Tú no lo harías por mí —acusó Tom con una ceja alzada.

—Oh, vamos, es una acusación falsa. Pizza vegetariana, cervezas y amor filial a montones. No existe mejor forma de pasar la noche.

—Esos planes que te digo incluyen a una modelo que me ha prometido el paraíso, Billi.

—Modelos y paraíso —repitió Bill, acariciándole a Pumba detrás de las orejas, y suspiró.

Su relación de un par de años con un modelo había llegado a su fin a la mitad del tour entre discusiones amargas por mensajes de texto, llamadas larguísimas, y llanto contenido; y, obviamente, seguía dolido por el rompimiento. Herida a la que le había echado sal y limón el enterarse que Michael, el ex, ya se encontraba saliendo con alguien más.

—Siempre supe que era un idiota —decía Tom con frecuencia.

—Era el idiota al que amaba —respondía Bill, decaído—. Y si hablamos de idiotas con los que hemos estado, tendríamos que mencionar a Ria, y la verdad, no quiero hablar de ella.

— _Touché_.

Si le preguntaban, Tom no sabía por qué jamás se aprobaban las parejas.

Ria se había esforzado para ganarse a cada una de las personas de su entorno a un punto en el que era sorprendente. Había pasado de ser “la novia de Tom”, a ser “Ria” a secas. Una presencia infaltable en las reuniones sociales de sus amigos cercanos y que Simone siempre declarara lo buena mujer que era, tan agradable y con los pies en la tierra. Pero ese encanto no consiguió nada con Bill.

—¿Te vas a quedar, verdad? —insistió Bill, encontrando el teléfono inalámbrico para hacer el delivery.

Tom chasqueó la lengua, y esa fue la única respuesta que necesitó antes de apretar uno de los botones del marcado rápido.

 

Cuando Bill le anunció a Tom que se iría a Europa (haciendo una pausa a los preparativos de su lanzamiento como solista, a la autobiografía que escribían y otros proyectos en los que trabajaban), este no actuó demasiado extrañado.

—¿A Europa?

—Sí, por la Semana de la Moda y a hacer un poco de turismo —detalló contento.

—¿Solo? —casi temió preguntar y la expresión que Bill puso bastó para que quisiera darle un porrazo en la cabeza—. Irás con Michel, ¿cierto? ¿En serio lo has perdonado?

—No —contestó Bill y frunció el ceño—. Me ha prometido que me ama y que solo por despecho estaba con esa mujer…

—Ahhh, Bill, mejor cállate.

¿Podría culparlo? Quizá sí. ¿Lo haría? Nunca. A lo largo de la relación de Tom con Ria, con sus altibajos (mención especial a cuando alguno de los dos actuaba mal) y lapsos de pura felicidad, Bill jamás le quitó el apoyo a su hermano. No era justo que no le devolviera con la misma moneda.

—No quiero que te hiera —dijo Tom, dejando su guitarra e indicándole a Bill que se sentara en el reposabrazos del sofá. Hasta hacía unos minutos, había estado ensayando pensando que sería una tarde tranquila.

—No lo hará —expresó Bill con firmeza, obedeciendo. Una vez que estuvo acomodado, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Tom—. Estoy consciente de lo descartable que soy para él por más excusas que me ponga, pero necesito sacarme el estrés del cuerpo. Quiero hacer turismo y pasar un buen rato. Al regreso le diré adiós y ahora sí será de forma definitiva.

—Es una confabulación bastante osada, Bibi.

—Lo sé, pero no olvides que el imbécil se metió con algo importante para mí: el orgullo. Lo agarró, lo escupió y pisoteó, y…

—Y ahora vuelves con él.

—Por ocho días contados. Nada más.

Tom pasó el brazo por los hombros de Bill, haciéndolo caer encima de su regazo, y lo abrazó. El olor tan conocido de su champú llegó hasta su nariz.

Se guardó un “te amo, quiero que estés bien” porque lo que sentía iba mucho más allá.

Siempre había sido así, de una manera abrumadora y absoluta.

—Cuídate —suspiró al fin.

—Siempre lo hago.

 

—¡Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias! —fue el saludo de Bill, ingresando a la casa y saludando al coro de ladrillos y chillidos de su mascotas.

Sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de su tablet, Tom le hizo un gesto de bienvenida. Bill había concluido su viaje por Europa sin percances, regresando con la memoria de su teléfono llena de fotos y vídeos, y las valijas repletas de ropa y accesorios adquiridos en Milán y París.

Tom había preferido no ahondar en qué había quedado su situación con Michael, más concentrado en otras cosas y con el sabor instalado en la lengua de que algo no marchaba bien.

—¿La cena con David sigue en pie? —preguntó mientras Bill se sentaba en el sillón al frente de él, cruzando las piernas.

—Sip, y nos presentará a su nueva prometida.

—¿Otra más?

—Otra más —asintió Bill.

La relación que tenían con David seguía siendo cercana a pesar de los años o que ya no fuera su productor. Que él viviera en L.A. había influido en la decisión de los Kaulitz al escoger su destino cuando dejaron Alemania atrás: Jost prometió contactos y guías de cómo sobrevivir en EE.UU. (no que ellos necesitaran muchas, acostumbrados desde adolescentes a hacer lo que les provocara); y ese vínculo fraternal los hacía reunirse de vez en cuando y ponerse al día.

Con un bostezo, Tom apartó su tablet y se levantó.

—Entonces me voy a bañar.

—Sí… —Bill ladeó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior—. Oye Tom, ¿no te has sentido un poco raro estos días?

Los pasos de Tom se paralizaron de inmediato.

—No, ¿por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso tú sí?

Bill también se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba Tom, al inicio de las escaleras. Enredó su brazo en el del otro hombre y juntos empezaron a ascender los escalones.

—¿Un poco? —contestó tentativo. Los ojos de Tom se clavaron en él y Bill suspiró—. No sé bien qué es lo que sucede o si todo está en mi cabeza, pero apenas sepa serás el primero al que le diga, ¿vale?

—Ok —dijo sin estar convencido.

Al llegar al pasadizo, cada uno se dirigió a su propia habitación.

En el baño y bajo el chorro potente de agua caliente, Tom se hizo una evaluación corporal completa. Flexionó sus dedos, revisó sus codos y rodillas, y trató de relajarse. No, no sentía nada; todo parecía normal.

Había ocurrido en contadas ocasiones que si uno estaba enfermo, el otro sentía las secuelas de ello. Era como si su conexión se extendiera a lo somático. De niños les había asombrado, convirtiéndose en un secreto celosamente guardado. Al crecer, Bill se había enorgullecido muchas veces al hablar de su lazo indestructible en las entrevistas, y aunque ahora no lo sacara tan a colación, seguía igual de fuerte que siempre.

No importaban los secretos que en oportunidades se guardaban.

Salió de la ducha y empezó a secarse. Bill no tenía nada, se dijo con firmeza, ignorando la leve e inexplicable sensación de ahogo en la garganta.

 

Tom y Bill habían esperado una rubia más en la lista de prometidas de Jost (las cuales nunca llegaban al altar), así que se asombraron con la persona que les abrió la puerta, una mujer castaña, alta y con una figura envidiable, pero rozando los cuarenta y cinco años de edad.

—No vayas a decirle nada inapropiado o burlarte de David —murmuró Bill en alemán y Tom hizo un gesto inocente, fingiéndose ofendido.

—¿Cómo crees eso de mí?

Durante la cena de Acción de Gracias, quedó demostrado que la pronto a convertirse en la señora Jost, además de guapa, era inteligente y con buena charla. Se salía del molde de lo que habían conocido y a los gemelos les agradó ver a David tan feliz y colmado de su suerte.

La conversación fluyó sin problemas en la mesa entre los convidados, unos pocos amigos más de David y parientes de su prometida, pero Tom no falló en notar que la avidez de Bill para comer era desmedida.

—¿Es tu segunda repetición?

—La tercera —dijo Bill con la boca llena. Tragó y le pidió que le pasara el bol que contenía el puré dulce—. El pavo está delicioso y ni me hagas hablar de las papas asadas o la ensalada Waldorf.

Tom elevó ambas cejas. Sí, todo estaba a pedir de boca, y ellos tenían buen apetito, al punto de saber que si no fuera porque tenían un metabolismo envidiable, las horas en el gimnasio no serían opcionales.

—Bill —llamó su atención David desde su sitio en la cabecera de la mesa—, ¿dijiste que viajaste, o te escuché mal?

El mencionado asintió y tomó un sorbo de agua antes de contestar:

—Sí, sí, a Europa. Pasé por Venecia, Milán, Roma y llegué a París. He ido varias veces a numerosos países gracias a las giras con la banda, pero no siempre hemos podido visitar los atractivos turísticos. Este viaje fue por puro placer.

Bill continuó con su parloteo como si le hubieran dado cuerda. Tom se sirvió otro vaso de vino para tratar de ocultar la molestia que sentía. Una molestia (sin precedentes recientes) desde el estómago que amenazaba con hacerlo arrojar la comida que con tanto gusto había cenado. Conocía ese sentimiento muy bien, sin embargo, había pasado varios años sin sentirlo y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Se hallaba invadido por los celos.

Su gemelo no estaba haciendo referencias directas a Michael, solo alusiones a lo bien que la había pasado en las capitales de la moda acompañado de una persona que sabía apreciar esos lugares.

—Estás un poco pálido, Tom —observó Bill en un cuchicheo cuando David comenzó a alabar las habilidades culinarias de su prometida, una chef reconocida—, ¿te sientes bien?

Tom asintió y se excusó, diciendo que necesitaba aire.

Salió del condominio en el que vivía Jost y encendió un cigarrillo en el camino hacia el aparcamiento, sin descifrar lo que le sucedía.

Bill y él, en “en ese sentido”, habían terminado incluso antes de mudarse a L.A. De niños compartieron besos y caricias pudorosas que se transformaron en actos desvergonzados, guiados por su despertar sexual en la adolescencia. Y el estar lejos de casa debido al contrato con la discográfica los hundió más, haciéndolos culminar en sexo con remordimiento en buses en movimiento, susurrándose frases y promesas sin sentido. Sin embargo, concluyeron que no era sano y lo cortaron de raíz mientras grababan Humanoid.

Eran hermanos, cercanos y todo, pero solo hermanos. Habían comprobado que así les iba mejor, con más tranquilidad y sin cargo de conciencia.

—Abrígate —pronunció Bill, apareciendo a su lado y tendiéndole la chaqueta que había dejado atrás—. Le dije a David que te habías indispuesto y me despedí del resto. ¿Estás mal?

Tom denegó con la cabeza y se puso la chaqueta, cubriéndose del leve viento que corría.

Los celos eran estupideces suyas sin fundamento, decidió. Los olvidaría y actuaría como si nada.

Llevaría el autoengaño lo más lejos que pudiese.

 

Bill se encontraba en la cocina, frente a la encimera, con todo el contenido de la nevera dispuesto ante él. Ni siquiera sabía si había dormido o no; lo único que sabía era que su estómago clamaba alimento como si no hubiera comido en semanas, así de ridículo como sonaba.

—Empezaré por el helado —le anunció a Pumba que estaba a sus pies, mirándolo con atención para ver si la fortuna le sonreía y le daba algo.

La apetencia voraz era un fastidio, parecía un barril sin fondo. Lo peor, ¿o lo mejor?, era que parecía no haber ganado ni un solo gramo.

Era como si su estómago se hubiese convertido en un agujero negro.

Consideró servirse un bol de helado, pero no se quiso engañar, por lo que agarró una cuchara sopera y devoró la mitad del pote de helado de menta con chispas de chocolate. Ese ni siquiera era un sabor que le gustara, era un rezago de la última visita de Andreas.

El apetito no era lo único que le había aumentado. Sus vicios habían sufrido el mismo destino. Si antes fumaba de seis a diez cigarrillos diarios, ahora era el triple; sus pulmones querían atiborrarse de nicotina y cada calada era tan bienvenida como la anterior.

Era inexplicable.

Al finalizar el helado, pasó a la pizza. Estaba por calentar los tres pedazos sobrantes cuando sin reflexionarlo, dos de ellos iban camino a su boca. El sabor del queso y la salsa se distribuyó en su paladar y cerró los ojos por el placer. Era una pizza “meat lover”, por lo que al segundo mordisco también disfrutó del sabor mezclado de las varias carnes.

La culpabilidad de romper todos sus años siendo vegetariano era tan mínima a comparación del gozo que le originaba comer, que era fácil ignorarla.

Tenía a su favor no haber meditado ese cambio en su dieta. Días antes había estado en un restaurante con el menú en la mano, fijándose en la sección para vegetarianos, cuando su mirada se arrastró a la sección de parrilladas y había salivado de forma escandalosa. Rindiéndose, ordenó un filete jugoso ante el pasmo de Tom y otros amigos.

—¿Bill?

—Quiero darme el gusto, Tomi —había sonreído Bill con debilidad, incapaz de justificarse.

Después de la pizza, pasó a masa pre-cocida para galletas, otra muestra de la visita reciente de Andreas.

—¿Qué pasaría si realmente estoy enfermo? —le cuestionó a Pumba en un balbuceo.

—No lo estás —respondió Tom, sobresaltándolo. Su hermano estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina con el cabello suelto y en pijamas—. Son las cuatro y media de la mañana, hasta para ti esto es excéntrico.

—Tenía hambre —expresó Bill, encogiendo un hombro.

—Siempre tienes hambre, Bibi.

—Lo sé. Tal vez… ¿tal vez debería sacar cita con el médico?

—Nah. —Tom se sentó en una de las sillas altas que había frente a la encimera, encorvado y balanceando los pies. Apoyó un brazo en el mármol y en este, su cabeza—. ¿O hay algo que no me estás contando?

—Sabes que estoy comiendo mucho, bebo café a litros y fumo más de lo normal. También me ha aumentado el deseo sexual.

Tom elevó una ceja y Bill arrugó la nariz.

—Solo digamos que mi colección de juguetes está siendo muy usada, ¿ok? —Hizo una pausa en la que dejó la masa de galletas y abrió un contenedor con ensalada de frutas—. ¿Tú cómo estás?

Siguió con los ojos a Bill echándole hojuelas y miel a los pedazos de fruta, y Tom se cuestionó qué tan inteligente de su parte era seguir con el secretismo. Todavía no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada, pero incluso la negación tenía sus límites.

—He tenido sueños raros…

—¡Ah, verdad! —interrumpió Bill—. Igual yo, aunque no recuerdo mucho al despertarme.

Tom quiso explicar sus sueños porque él sí se acordaba con pormenores. Quiso explicar lo mucho que le asustaban y exponer la sensación inefable en sus músculos y tejidos… Pero su lengua quedó pesada, como si fuera un músculo muerto, y quedó callado. Continuó contemplando a su hermano moverse de aquí para allá, picoteando la comida sin que le interesara si eran hojas frescas de lechuga o un poco de sopa de pollo y fideos.

—Vamos a descansar, Bill —dijo al cabo de media hora en silencio—, ya no hay casi nada.

Bill frotó la zona de su vientre en círculos, exhalando con suavidad, y Tom sintió que un estremecimiento lo recorría desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los pies.

Además de los sueños y el miedo, estaba el deseo cada vez más creciente de _adherirse_ a Bill. Era más que simple anhelo sexual, era como… como si quisiera reducirlo en fragmentos pequeños y engullírselos para que conformaran un solo ser. «El que debería ir a un médico soy yo», pensó.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—Sí —contestó y Bill le sonrió, siguiéndolo junto a Pumba por la oscuridad.

La cama era lo suficientemente grande como para no tener que rozarse ni un centímetro de piel, pero después de que Bill regresara de cepillarse los dientes y acomodar a su perro en su propia cama, se acopló contra el cuerpo de Tom.

—¿No es peligroso? —preguntó Tom en voz baja.

—¿Qué, abrazarte? No me jodas —dijo Bill, aplastándolo con una pierna y envolviendo su cintura con un brazo, pegándose con firmeza—. Las cosas están claras entre nosotros —bostezó— desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sin estar convencido, Tom bajó los párpados. Lastimosamente, le fue imposible quedarse dormido, acosado por la idea de que algo sucedía y no sabía qué era.


	2. Sueños, luces, gritos

Tom era incapaz de moverse, y había estado así desde que despertó en plena madrugada. Ya había amanecido y continuaba quieto, bajo las mantas y mirando el techo con fijeza, ignorando lo mucho que le ardían los ojos o que a su vejiga le urgía ser vaciada. La culpa la cargaba el sueño de esa noche, el peor de todos los que había tenido últimamente, y lo convencido que estaba de que tanto su vida como la de Bill pronto llegarían a su fin.

Aquello no era una corazonada o un temor sin fundamento. Era una convicción y la epifanía lo paralizaba.

—Voy por el árbol de Navidad —anunció Bill desde el corredor, sin ingresar a la alcoba—. Les abrí a los perros la puerta del jardín, les cambié el agua, y hay café recién hecho… Por cierto, no olvides devolver la llamada de mamá otra vez, sabes cómo se pone. ¡Nos vemos!

Abrió la boca para gritar y no halló voz alguna, por lo que quedó callado. Escuchó la puerta principal cerrándose y al par de minutos, el sonido de un auto alejándose.

La llamada de la naturaleza era cada vez más intensa y soltó una risa apesadumbrada y sin sonido, sabiendo que podía mojar las sábanas y que no importaría. Que podría permanecer en ese preciso lugar hasta que su cuerpo se deteriorara, que podría dar a su existencia un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y sin embargo, nada cambiaría lo que le había deparado el destino.

Siguió estático hasta que Cooper entró y de un salto se acomodó contra él. Como si el instinto le dijera que su dueño estaba atravesando un momento difícil, lamió su mejilla y no quedó contento hasta que recibió mimos en su lomo.

—¿Qué será de ti cuando me vaya? —murmuró Tom sin dejar de acariciar a su perro favorito. De hecho, era una buena pregunta y recién entonces pensó en su madre y en sus amigos cercanos, en todos sus asuntos inconclusos.

Recién entonces pensó en Bill, su hermano… «No, hermano no», se corrigió. Su alma gemela, quien todavía era un residente feliz del paraíso de la ignorancia.

Contó hasta cien y aspiró hondo.

Debía deshacerse de su actitud derrotista, no por él sino por Bill.

—Siempre por el jodido Bill —le rezongó a la nada.

Fue al baño y se lavó la cara, hizo una lista de pendientes mientras bebía café, y luego se preparó mentalmente para actuar como si nada pasara.

Solo un poco más.

 

—Este año te toca arreglar la casa por Navidad —dijo Bill de forma entrecortada por el esfuerzo, cargando la caja pesada que contenía el pino de plástico que había comprado.

—Ni lo sueñes —fue la respuesta automática de Tom, bajando la revista de automóviles que fingía leía.

La cabeza de uno de sus perros reposaba en su regazo, pero cuando Bill llegó cerca de él y depositó la caja en el suelo haciendo un pequeño estruendo, el can se asustó y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Resistiendo la tentación de seguir a su mascota, Tom vio a Bill sacándose el abrigo. Debajo, vestía una camiseta holgada y sencilla con pantalones grises de franela. Era evidente que solo había salido para comprar el árbol.

—No —volvió a negarse—, yo lo hice el año pasado.

—¡Mentira!, dijiste que lo harías si yo buscaba el regalo ideal para mamá… Ah, espera, tienes razón… —Bill quedó mudo e hizo una mueca de desagrado, buscando cigarrillos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Ok, sí me toca… Uhm, Tomi, ¿quieres cambiar?

Tom miró la caja cuadrangular que contenía el árbol, miró las otras cajas que estaban llenas de adornos navideños, las cuales Bill había sacado del cuarto que utilizaban como depósito, y también hizo una mueca.

¿Cómo decirle que preferiría ponerse en posición fetal o gritar hasta que la garganta le ardiera?

Bill siempre había sido un entusiasta de fechas especiales. No era la fiesta misma lo que le emocionaba (así como en Halloween, le daba igual lo que se celebrara): lo que le gustaba era la parafernalia y los ornamentos. Y aunque no lo supiera, no habría más navidades, años nuevos, noches de brujas o cumpleaños.

«Mierda», pensó Tom, sus puños apretados.

—Venga, si lo hacemos los dos acabaremos rápido.

—¿Qué hice en mi anterior vida para merecerte? —masculló Tom, echando sal a su propia herida sangrante.

—Ser una excelente persona, es obvio —rio Bill—. Pasando a temas importantes, Pumbi cumplirá dos años y espero que estés aquí para celebrarlo conmigo.

Bill lo decía medio en broma, pero Tom sabía qué tan importante era el bulldog para él. Su enfermedad al corazón lo hacía delicado de salud y solo hacía falta ver la dedicación de Bill en comprarle sus medicinas y llevarlo al veterinario con puntualidad para saber el lazo que había desarrollado con el perro.

Era una confirmación más de que debía permanecer cuerdo para ayudar a Bill a anudar los cabos que lo unía a su existencia como Bill Kaulitz.

—Brindaré contigo —afirmó.

—Buena elección —asintió Bill, conforme—, ¡ahora manos a la obra!

 

Rodeados de sus perros que saltaban encima de las cajas y algunas decoraciones que ya estaban regadas en el suelo, los Kaulitz iniciaron la transformación de su hogar en pos de ponerlo navideño.

—Ya que mencionaste regalos, espero que el que me des sea grandioso —mencionó Bill.

Tom estaba desenredando las luces y maldiciendo entre dientes, pero se tomó la molestia de levantar la vista en dirección al otro chico.

—¿Quieres otro tatuaje? —planteó con gravedad—. Podría diseñarlo yo mismo. Un Tom Kaulitz original en tu piel.

—¿Estás loco? Quién sabe qué porquería diseñarías —contratacó Bill, enarcando una ceja desde su lugar en el sillón junto a un cenicero rebosante de colillas.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no se vería peor que tus tatuajes recientes.

—Ahhhh, no me jodas —dijo Bill y Tom se forzó a dirigirle una sonrisa. Cambiando de tono, agregó—: Creo que necesitamos ir a comprar más adornos.

Tom resopló, sin contestar.

Al cabo de dos horas de arduo trabajo (de Tom), el árbol quedó imponente y cuando Bill le puso las luces y las prendieron, le sacó una foto con su teléfono, comentando la gran labor que habían hecho.

 

A Tom le había costado más agallas de las que había anticipado marcar ese número, pero era el primer ítem en su lista.

—¿Hola, Ria? —saludó cuando le contestaron a la segunda timbrada—. Sí… No, todo sin problemas. ¿Podría ir a verte?

Esa misma tarde, Ria lo recibió con cierto recelo en la mirada. Tom no podía culparla. El presente año se habían alejado de forma considerable, incluso haciendo espaciados sus encuentros por mero placer. En parte había sido por el tour, pero ambos habían sabido que una vez que declararon que su relación no funcionaba, sus caminos se apartarían exceptuando reuniones sociales donde coincidían.

Así que una visita a su departamento sí se salía de la norma.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ria, haciéndole pasar.

—Sí, solo quería verte, Riri.

Ria y él se conocían bastante bien, tanto los buenos aspectos como los desagradables. Ella había sido su refugio incomparable en las numerosas ocasiones que discutió con Bill y lo único que quería hacer era descuartizarlo. Los unía noches incontables de fiestas y sexo loco, de tardes viendo películas, acurrucados y conversando de tonterías.

—Sabes que te tengo cariño, Tom —expresó Ria después de invitarlo a que se sentara—, pero no te ofendas si me pregunto qué haces aquí.

—Es que... —Se calló y Ria frunció el ceño. «Es que tengo que despedirme», pensó—. Sabes que te quise.

—No comprendo.

—Sabes que te quise —repitió—, y lamento no haberte dado lo que te merecías. No haber formalizado y como una vez me recriminaste, haberte hecho perder tanto tiempo valioso.

Ria, que hasta ese instante había estado parada, se sentó en el sillón más cercano y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas. Estaba interesada, como si no acabara de creer que Tom estuviera ahí diciéndole frases que sonaban a disculpas.

—No entiendo a dónde vas —dijo con una sonrisa débil—. Me gusta el arreglo que tenemos, ser amigos que se ven de vez en cuando, que... también a veces pueden pasarla bien sin ataduras. Es verdad que el cambio me afectó, pero es algo del pasado.

—Riri —suspiró Tom, irguiéndose y yendo hacia Ria. Cogió sus manos y las apretó, arrodillándose frente a ella. El gesto asustó a la mujer, que por instinto retrocedió—. Fue egoísta de mi parte saber que nunca quisimos lo mismo y aun así dejar que los años pasaran. Estuviste ahí cuando lo necesité y gracias por eso.

Ria soltó sus manos y puso las palmas en sus mejillas.

—Tú no eres el Tom Kaulitz que conocí —susurró y Tom se apartó del toque, soltando una risotada desabrida.

—No he sido abducido, no te preocupes —dijo con humor seco.

Tenía pleno conocimiento que de no ser por los malditos sueños no estaría ahí, o que siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido disculparse o agradecerle a Ria, pero cuando se marchó, su corazón se hallaba más ligero.

 

El arreglo de flores era descomunal, era imposible no verlo apenas se entraba a la sala. Bill estaba sentado en la alfombra rodeado de sus mascotas, dos cajas vacías de pizza, y hablando animado por teléfono. Tom fue por un té a la cocina y regresó con dos tazas humeante, tendiendo una hacia su hermano.

—Georg —vocalizó este sin sonido, aceptando la taza y depositándola en la mesa de centro.

—Dile que yo le hago el favor de hacerla feliz por una noche —expuso Tom al entender que Georg estaba contándole a Bill sobre una discusión irrelevante que había tenido con Suzanne, su novia.

Se sentía raro hacer una broma así de estúpida ante los acontecimientos, pero el disfraz de “Tom Kaulitz, guitarrista de Tokio Hotel” que a veces era un bobalicón todavía debía hacer acto de presencia.

—Mi hermano te extraña —fue lo que pronunció Bill y Georg, habiendo escuchado lo dicho por Tom, le mandó insultos cariñosos.

—¿De quién son las rosas? —preguntó en cuanto Bill colgó.

—Michael. Son para Pumbi, no olvidó que su cumpleaños es mañana —le explicó con una sonrisa. La premisa era ridícula, ambos sabían que las rosas eran para Bill y que representaban un gesto para intentar recuperarlo.

De nuevo los celos potentes e innegables lo atravesaron. Tom tragó el líquido caliente, sintiendo que su lengua se quemaba. Bill lo miró evaluativo antes de enderezarse, espantando a sus mascotas para que se alejaran, y encender un cigarrillo.

—No he vuelto con él.

—¿Pero…? —adivinó Tom y Bill botó el humo por la nariz.

—Pero vendrá de visita.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que no! —volvió a decir, esta vez vociferando. Él mismo se sorprendió de su grito y sacudió la cabeza, como si con ese movimiento pudiera desaparecer su ira—. Joder —gruñó e intentó levantarse para irse, pero Bill se lo impidió, exigiéndole una explicación—. Lo… lo siento, es una idiotez mía. Puede venir, quedarse y lo que quieras. Esta es tu casa y eres libre de invitar a quien desees.

—Pero también es la tuya —razonó Bill. La confusión era más que obvia en su rostro—. Sé lo que opinas de Michael, pero nunca te habías puesto así… ¿Estás celoso?

Tom apretó los labios.

Había llegado a creer que el conocimiento le daría control sobre sí.

Había sido tan iluso.

—Ok, le diré que no venga —accedió Bill sin presionar a que le respondiera—. A cambio comprarás la tarta especial para Pumbi y un champagne para nosotros. El mejor champagne y la mejor tarta —aclaró con arrogancia. Tom lo miró con incredulidad—. Y también iremos de compras, y evidentemente tú cargarás las bolsas mientras Pumba y yo pasearemos como los reyes que somos.

Con el pulso tembloroso, Tom dejó la taza de té en la mesa al lado de la de Bill, agradecido por ese cambio súbito en la conversación.

—Sabes que odio las compras navideñas —masculló.

—Sabes que yo las amo —replicó Bill.

 

Cuando Tom se enteró al día siguiente que su sesión de compras sería grabada, tuvo ganas de volver sobre sus pasos, anunciar que había contraído una enfermedad altamente contagiosa y pedir que lo dejaran en paz hasta nuevo aviso.

—No me dijiste que habrían cámaras —murmuró con pesadez, procurando que el camarógrafo con el que recién acababan de encontrarse, no escuchara.

Bill le sonrió, indiferente a su desgracia, acomodándose sus gafas de sol y su sombrero de fieltro.

—Chance necesita material para un nuevo THTV, y sí te lo dije.

Tom no lo recordaba, pero prefirió callarse porque podía ser cierto. Con lo distraído que estaba, no sería sorprendente que Bill le hubiese avisado y él asintiera sin más, sin procesar la información.

—Necesito alcohol para seguir haciendo esto —se quejó después de cuarenta minutos, saliendo de la tienda en la que Bill había insistido en ir primero (una donde vendían todo lo necesario para envolver los regalos, el epítome de lo ridículo, si le preguntaban).

—¿Café? —les ofreció Bill tanto a él como al camarógrafo y ambos asintieron, dirigiéndose a uno de las infaltables cafeterías que plagaban la calle.

 

—¿No fue tan malo, verdad? —dijo Bill cuando finalizaron las compras.

—Me duelen los pies —se lamentó Tom con el rictus grave—, las manos, el alma…

Bill se había sentado en el asiento trasero y la cabeza de Pumba estaba apoyada en sus piernas. Tom estaba aprovechando una luz roja para echar un vistazo sobre su hombro. Esa era una imagen que había visto muchas veces, pero que siempre lograba conmoverlo.

—¿En serio quieres un regalo? —preguntó por hacer conversación. Había descubierto que el silencio lo ponía ansioso, aún más que pensar en Michael y Bill juntos, o en los hábitos desordenados de este último, consecuencia de lo que pasaría apenas finalizara el año.

—La verdad es que no —contestó Bill—. Siempre me ha bastado con que estés a mi lado. Dejando la cursilería de lado, ¿qué quieres cenar? Para ordenar comida de una vez.

«Siempre me ha bastado con que estés a mi lado», se repitió Tom. Estarían bien y juntos, aquí, allá y donde fuera.

 

Bill tenía claro su programa del día.

Después de salir del estudio donde afinaba los detalles de su proyecto como solista, ir al estilista a retocarse las raíces y de ahí a un spa a recibir masajes. En la tarde, debían contestar preguntas mandadas vía Twitter por sus fans, y en la noche asistiría a una fiesta.

Con el tinte aplicado en su cabeza y esperando a que hiciera efecto, se decidió a revisar sus mails y ver si había alguno que merecía ser respondido. El año estresante relacionado a “Kings of Suburbia” había podido concluir, pero eso no significaba que el resto de sus actividades también hubieran seguido la misma ruta.

Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano a su vientre cuando estaban lavándole el cabello. Su estómago pedía comida, sus pulmones un cigarrillo y su cuerpo, en general, demandaba sexo. Si seguía sin atender siquiera uno de esos requerimientos, una horrible sensación de vacío se instalaría en sus huesos.

«Un poco más», se dijo, sintiendo el aire caliente de la secadora en las orejas.

Era insólito cómo sus necesidades físicas habían crecido en cuestión de semanas. Era muy placentero dejarse llevar, era como si en algún lugar supiera que esos goces finalizarían y buscara desesperadamente saciarse. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa idea alocada, no obstante, no le parecía tan disparatada por algún motivo que no entendía.

Si debía compararlo con algo, sería como si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en un túnel sin fin, imposible de satisfacer por más que lo atiborraba con gula, cartones de cigarrillos, sexo casual (con Michael, en especial, pero había tenido otros rollos pasajeros) y sesiones prolongadas de masturbación. Nada bastaba.

No podía negar que estaba preocupado por sí mismo.

… Y por Tom. Su hermano había empezado a actuar extraño, no en su comportamiento sino en detalles, sin olvidar los celos o las miradas que atrapaba en su dirección. ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

Al salir del salón de belleza, su primera parada fue en un McDonald’s de donde ordenó una pequeña montaña de comida. Aparcó en el estacionamiento de un mall cercano y se dio un festín, deteniéndose solo para abrir las envolturas de los Big Mac, nuggets, palillos de mozzarella y las papas fritas.

Cuando devoró todo (dejándolo levemente satisfecho) y se encontraba tomando un batido de chocolate, atrapó su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor.

Sus labios brillaban por la grasa y tenía manchas de kétchup y mayonesa en las mejillas y el mentón.

—¿Qué me pasa? —balbució, repugnado por su propia imagen.

Canceló su cita en el spa y tomando una resolución brusca, regresó a West Hollywood.

Su intención era llegar a su hogar y lanzar alaridos para alertar a Tom y que él se encargara de tranquilizarlo, pero el largo camino lo apaciguó. Su histerismo se transformó en deseos de tomar un baño de burbujas y probar un vibrador que recién había comprado online y que aún no sacaba de su caja.

—No pasa nada, no _me_ pasa nada —se dijo como un mantra, introduciéndose en la bañera e inhalando el olor a lavanda de las numerosas velas que había encendido.

 

La sesión de preguntas y respuestas fue un poco larga para su gusto, pero eventualmente finalizó y se despidieron de Gustav y Georg que estaban conectados desde Europa. Bill apagó las dos cámaras que habían dispuesto para que los grabasen y así recolectar material nuevo para el próximo capítulo de THTV. Había sido idea de Chance y ninguno de los cuatro tuvo un contra… No así con una segunda grabación en la que tenían que rememorar su 2015, hablando con brevedad sobre la gira, los lugares que habían visitado y los otros miembros de la banda.

Sería el tan esperado cierre de la temporada.

—Eso fue aburrido —habló Tom, cerrando la laptop—. ¿Quién pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que dije “pene”?

—¿Te sorprende? No debería cuando en… en no sé cuál meet&greet, quisieron saber cuándo había sido la última vez que te habías masturbado. Apuesto a que muchos pagarían buen dinero por una grabación de ti jalándotela hasta quedar seco.

—Pagarían todavía más por una tuya —replicó Tom. Bill asintió, complacido.

—Pero bueno, no es que vayamos a degradarnos así alguna vez… Ahora, ¿hacemos el segundo vídeo?

Tom suspiró, masajeándose el cuello y apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

—Mejor ahora que después. ¿Tú primero o yo?

—Tú —respondió Bill, alzando la cámara y enfocándola en la cara de su gemelo—. ¿Y si te quitas los lentes?, digo, para verte la cara —indicó.

A regañadientes, Tom lo obedeció, apoyándose contra el barandal. Estaba atardeciendo y tenían de fondo el bello panorama que les regalaba Los Angeles.

—Muy bien —dijo Bill, dándole su visto bueno. Tom lucía cansado, pero prefirió ahorrarse el comentario—. Ahora háblame sobre el tour, a ver, espera —dijo sacando su teléfono—, déjame revisar lo que Chance mandó… Ehm, ok. Para empezar, menciona los lugares a los que hemos ido y qué otras cosas hemos hecho a lo largo del año.

Tom hizo una pausa, esta vez frotándose los párpados.

—¿Qué hemos hecho aparte del tour?

Bill soltó una risa, desenfocando la cámara. Cuando retomó su modo profesional, vio que Tom no compartía su diversión.

—Hm, muchas promociones. Varios shows en Francia, Alemania y Estados Unidos, sin mencionar el programa ese radial… Loveline, ehm…

—También tocamos un acústico en una van, ¿no? —Bill dijo que sí, haciéndole recordar que habían interpretado “Loves who loves who back” —. Y varias sesiones fotográficas…

—¡Ah, verdad! —exclamó Bill—. ¡Déjame ese tema a mí! Después menciona qué te gusta de cada uno de nosotros y tadám, tu parte estará finalizada. Ahora sí, ¿preparado?

Mientras Tom hablaba y hablaba, interrumpiéndose de vez en cuando para pensar qué más añadir, Bill se detuvo a pensar de nuevo en lo cansado que lucía su hermano. Era obvio, pero a través de la lente de una cámara, los defectos siempre saltaban más a la vista. Sabía por experiencia propia que un poco de base y maquillaje por aquí y por allá cubrirían ese agotamiento, pero también sabía que los ojos no podían mentir.

Los ojos de Tom indicaban que estaba exhausto y que algo pesaba encima sobre sus hombros, algo que pesaba toneladas. La pregunta era qué.

Cuando Tom finalizó, fue turno de Bill y al llegar a la parte en la que hablaba sobre su gemelo, no pudo contenerse y empezó a explayarse:

—No puedo imaginarme estar sin él… Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme una vida sin él… Tampoco puedo imaginarme estar en una banda o hacer música sin tenerlo a mi lado —lo afirmaba con solemnidad, haciendo ademanes con una mano al aire para darse énfasis. Prefirió enfocarse en lo que decía y no en la expresión de Tom oculta por la videocámara—. Ese concepto es algo que no existe en mi mundo.

Cuando acabaron de grabar los vídeos, Bill revisó su teléfono a la vez que Tom encendía otro cigarrillo. Quedaron juntos en silencio casi media hora, viendo desde la terraza la noche que caía. Hacía frío, pero por distintos motivos, no querían romper el ambiente creado sin querer por el mini discurso Bill.

—Oye, Tomi, ¿quieres fumar? —preguntó de pronto. Tom señaló el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos, el tercero desde que habían dejado de hablar. Bill denegó con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a fumar eso.

—Oh —murmuró Tom, entendiendo cuando vio que hacía un gesto distintivo con sus dedos—. Si tú quieres.

De adolescentes habían fumado mucha hierba. En el pueblo olvidado en el que habían crecido, no les había sido complicado conseguir marihuana o alcohol siendo menores, los cuales básicamente constituían la mayor diversión que habían tenido al alcance si descartaban la música.

Sabiendo que no quería estar muy drogado, Tom no absorbió con fuerza del pitillo, todo lo contrario de Bill.

 

A Bill le era imposible enfocar la mirada y cada parpadeo desestabilizaba su equilibrio. Tenía la boca como si estuviera llena de arena y su lengua fuera de algodón. Había encontrado la marihuana de casualidad en sus pertenencias y le había parecido una buena idea… Ahora estaba comprobando que en realidad había sido una pésima, pésima idea. La peor.

Recuerdos que no reconocía como suyos atacaban su mente como flashes luminosos, imágenes y clips de Tom y él en épocas distintas, con peinados y ropas antiguas, con rostros y etnias diferentes. La razón le indicaba que no _podían_ ser ellos, pero él sabía que sí lo eran.

Lo peor fue cuando dejó de ver personas y solo percibió dos siluetas perdidas en una inmensidad oscura, y la desesperación lo invadió de pronto.

—Estoy perdiendo la cordura —murmuró, aferrándose a su hermano que estaba a su costado, mirándolo con atención.

—Es la hierba —dijo Tom—, relájate.

—No, no. Estoy enloqueciendo —repitió.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Abrázame —le exigió en vez de contestar y Tom giró en su dirección, envolviéndolo en sus brazos—. Ahora bésame.

Transcurrió una pausa que duró una eternidad y media.

—Bibi, has fumado mucho. Vamos, te haré algo de comer para ayudar a que se te pase el efecto.

Como si se tratara de un niño, Bill se dejó llevar pero no se quedó en la cocina sino que fue al baño. Abrió el grifo y se echó abundante agua fría en la cara, mojando su vestimenta y su cuello. Intentaba ignorar por todos los medios posibles las imágenes que seguían reproduciéndose en su cerebro.

Al instante en el que su mirada se encontró consigo mismo en el espejo, por segunda vez en el día su reacción fue de pavor, y esta vez no impidió que un chillido brotara desde lo más hondo de sus entrañas. Estaba tomando aire para volver a chillar cuando Tom se materializó a su lado.

—Estoy aquí, Bill, respira —pidió abrazándolo—. Siempre estaré contigo, mírame, no te voy a dejar.

—T-To-mi —tartamudeó—, ¿qué… s-somos?

Tom no supo cómo responderle.


	3. Tú y yo

Tom abrió los ojos y encontró a Bill al otro extremo de la cama, envuelto en las sábanas y profundamente dormido. Sin querer despertarlo, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras sí, procurando no hacer ruido. Bajó a la primera planta, abrió la puerta al patio para que sus perros salieran si les apetecía, y fue hacia el estudio. Allí tomó una de sus guitarras acústicas y se sentó en el sofá de cuero que había en la estancia. Como el cabello suelto le caía en la cara, se lo puso detrás de las orejas y dio inicio a una tonada.

La guitarra nunca había sido su gran pasión, pero cuando Bill dejó en claro que quería cantar y aparecer en grandes escenarios, supo que necesitaba algo que le permitiera seguirlo a donde fuera. La elección había sido fácil debido a que Gordon, su padrastro, era el guitarrista de una banda y un profesor de música. Con el pasar de los años, el agradecimiento a la buena suerte que los había bendecido para poder salir de Loitsche y nunca volver, se transformó en un sentimiento agridulce.

Había disfrutado de la popularidad y la había sufrido.

Y ahora todo llegaría a su fin.

La pregunta de la noche anterior, el “¿Qué somos?” balbuceado de Bill repercutió en su cabeza. No tenía una respuesta, no la tendría nunca, y no le interesaba.

Existían desde hacía muchas eras atrás. Esencias puras, racionales y sin limitaciones de tiempo y espacio, con el poder de encarnarse en humanos, pero con la desgracia de que sus cuerpos mortales jamás sobrepasaran cierta edad. Dioses, semi-dioses, seres fantásticos, sobrenaturales o mitológicos, ¿qué más daba?

Una vez que el ataque de pánico de Bill había cedido, le preparó té de manzanilla y respetó su silencio. Tampoco dijo nada cuando lo siguió como una sombra hacia su dormitorio y se acostó a su lado, apegándose a él y temblando como una hoja al viento hasta que Morfeo lo clamó entre sus brazos.

 

—Hey, Georg —saludó con el teléfono atrapado entre su hombro y su oreja mientras maniobraba la sartén.

—Hombre, ¿sabes qué hora es?

—No —replicó con sinceridad. Revisó el reloj colgado en la pared y frunció el ceño—. Uhm, allá no es más de medianoche.

—Fui a una cena con mis suegros y me embriagué. Tengo resaca… desde hace dos días. Estar casi pisando los treinta golpea duro, Kaulitz.

Tom apagó el fogón y pasó con la espátula el último hot cake de la sartén al plato. Verificó que la máquina de café estuviera haciendo su trabajo y se sentó en una de las sillas altas junto a la encimera.

—Todos nos estamos haciendo más viejos.

—Seh, y no te ofendas, pero —Georg bostezó— no estoy para filosofar sobre lo perecibles que somos, el paso irrefrenable del tiempo y blablablá. Dale una telefoneada a Gustav para eso, aunque creo que te mandará a que te den por culo si lo haces.

«”Perecible”», repitió Tom en su mente.

—Ni yo estoy lo suficientemente loco para molestar al buen Gus. Solo… —Inhaló aire—. Georg Listing, alias el Hobbit, quería agradecerte.

—¿Estás muriéndote? —preguntó Georg con formalidad después de una larga pausa.

—Imbécil —contestó Tom, acompañando el insulto con una risa ligera.

—No me preocupes, colega. Agradezco la súbita muestra de aprecio pero, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada… Ayer fumé hierba, si cuenta.

Georg respondió que eso explicaba todo y Tom miró al segundo piso, masajeándose el cuello. Le contó a su compañero de banda que Bill y él habían cambiado de planes y viajarían a Alemania a pasar las festividades allá. Poco después, colgó.

Bandeja en mano y cuidando de no pisar a Pumba que dormitaba a inicios de las escaleras, regresó a su cuarto.

Como suponía, Bill estaba despierto. Tenía los ojos hinchados, los labios resecos y empuñaba la manta con fuerza.

—¿Qué se supone que somos? —repitió la pregunta de la noche anterior. Tom suspiró, dejando la bandeja en el velador—. Yo… Es que no entiendo. No nos entiendo, Tom. Me siento abrumado.

Aguantando el aire en sus pulmones y luego expulsándolo con lentitud, Tom se acomodó contra la cabecera de la cama.

El conocimiento de que no eran meros humanos había ingresado a su cabeza por medio de los sueños con cierta violencia y lo había aceptado sin más, sin hacerse preguntas, solo enfocado en los aspectos más prácticos. Aspectos como que regresarían a su estado natural y que dejarían atrás los cuerpos orgánicos que tenían. Que él, como Tom Kaulitz, dejaría de existir.

Para Bill sería más complicado, por lo visto.

—Somos distintos —dijo.

—Desde que nacimos hemos sido distintos… y para empezar, ¿cómo es que sabes más que yo?

—No me refiero a eso, Bill. Tenemos un “antes” de estos cuerpos y tendremos un “después”. Hemos pasado por esta fase muchas veces antes: ser humanos por una temporada corta y luego, regresar a ser nosotros mismos.

—¿Llamas a un cuarto de siglo una temporada corta?

Tom asintió. —Compáralo con la eternidad.

A Bill la garganta se le cerró, como si su laringe estuviera anudándose.

—No me dijiste por qué sabes más que yo —murmuró.

—Los sueños. —Bill lo miró a los ojos y Tom le sonrió—. De forma eventual, volveremos, no te… no te preocupes. Sucederá que te aburras de estar solo en mi compañía y me convenzas para que seamos de carne y hueso de nuevo.

—Lo siento.

¿Qué era, en concreto, lo que lamentaba? Bill no lo sabía. Se enderezo, giró hacia Tom y lo abrazó, envolviéndolo asimismo con sus piernas y apretujándolo.

—Es tu naturaleza, ¿recuerdas?

—No —musitó Bill sin dejarlo ir—. No sé nada, excepto que moriremos.

—Moriremos, renaceremos y luego volveremos a morir. Tú y yo, juntos, en distintas formas y por siempre. Somos yin y yang. Como Kaulitz las diferencias habían disminuido, pero seremos distintos hasta que nos extingamos, si es que alguna vez ocurre.

Bill quedó callado, soltándose al fin y dejándose caer en el colchón como un manojo de músculos sin voluntad.

Tom había sido el gemelo dependiente, el que tenía un mundo interior complejo que no le gustaba mostrar a cualquiera; Bill, en cambio, era extrovertido y con la gente cercana, era lo más parecido a un libro abierto. Habían compartido el gusto por cosas mundanas, ambos con inclinación innegable al placer sexual. Sin embargo, donde Tom había preferido encuentros banales e inconsecuentes, Bill había preferido relaciones que siempre le rompían el corazón por inadecuadas.

Tom se había enfocado en ellos. Siempre.

Bill en terceros cuando se ahogaba.

—¿Por qué no estoy enloqueciendo? Esta nueva información es tan…

—Porque hemos pasado por esto en muchas ocasiones, Bill. Muchas.

—Odio que estés tan tranquilo.

—Siempre has odiado algunos aspectos míos, pero tu amor es superior… Para suerte mía. —Tom se inclinó hasta que estuvo al alcance de la boca de Bill, y le devoró los labios en un beso inquieto y húmedo—. Ahora come algo.

 

No era complicado para Bill suponer que el amor que compartían era lo que los mantenía gravitando uno alrededor del otro, por más diferencias que hubiera, vida tras vida, siglo tras siglo.

Desde adolescente había utilizado lo de “almas gemelas”, clamándolo en entrevistas y cuando estaba ebrio y se deshacía en ganas de decirle a Tom lo mucho que significaba para él. Le parecía un concepto perfecto y apropiado.

Recién ahora sabía cuán _acertado_ era.

 

—Quisiera haberme comprado más joyas —comentó Bill de la nada. Tom, a su lado, liberó una risotada corta.

Habían pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde encerrados en el dormitorio, ignorando completamente el exterior y con el televisor transmitiendo película tras película sin que ninguno le prestara atención. Bill había sollozado por ratos, otros había golpeado una de las almohadas con los puños cerrados hasta cansarse, y no se calmaba hasta que Tom lo apretaba entre sus brazos y le decía en una retahíla tranquilizadora que estarían bien.

El ambiente estaba cargado y habían acabado con todos los cigarrillos que tenían, pero Bill parecía haber digerido la revelación.

—Eres un caso perdido —articuló Tom, paciente, somnoliento, colmado de amor.

—No me vas a decir que no tienes arrepentimientos porque no te creería.

—Tal vez me arrepiento de no haber estado más junto a ti.

Bill elevó una ceja y gimió cuando el gesto provocó un punzón en su cabeza.

—¿Estás loco? Más cercanos y seríamos siameses.

Los ojos de Tom brillaron con un fulgor divertido y de esperanza, y Bill se negó de inmediato.

—Ni lo sueñes, jamás vamos a ser siameses. Escúchame bien, ni en la siguiente vida ni en la que seguirá a esa… Es demasiado pronto para bromear así, mierda. Tomi, ¿qué ocurre si no _quiero_? —agregó balbuciendo.

—No funciona así. El tiempo que tenemos como mortales es prestado.

—Sí…

—El cuerpo que tienes dejará de funcionar automáticamente.

—Mierda.

 

 

Con la aceptación de que darían un paso importante una vez finalizadas las siguientes semanas, Tom presenció cómo Bill empezaba a ser más dueño de sí mismo. Estaba seguro que seguía sintiendo el modo en el que su cuerpo se aferraba a la vida, pero una vez que se había vuelto consciente de su propia transcendencia, podía ignorar esos apetitos con cierta facilidad. Era evidente que no había dejado de comer o fumar, sin embargo, volvía a hacerlo de manera regular.

Lo que sí se había vuelto un desastre eran sus emociones.

La mayoría de veces estaba tranquilo y continuaba sus actividades como si no fuera a ocurrir nada. Salía con sus amigos, paseaba a los perros e incluso había insistido en continuar los planes para sacar su disco solista, y temió que estuviera en negación.

Y pensó lo mismo hasta que lo encontró sentado en el piso de su cuarto rodeado de pilas innumerables de sus pertenencias.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó con interés.

—Selecciono qué puedo regalarle a Andi —respondió Bill, señalando una caja que tenía apartada—, qué llevar a la caridad —señaló otra caja—, qué joyas dárselas a mamá y así. Les diré que quería iniciar el siguiente año con el clóset más vacío.

Tom no había pensado en nada de ello. Por un segundo recordó su colección de guitarras, pero meneó la cabeza. Que Simone hiciera lo que quisiese, el apego que había sentido hacia la colección había perdido relevancia semanas atrás. Era como si todo su gusto e inclinación hacia los objetos materiales fuera tan superficial que se volvía ofensivo, pero no juzgaba a Bill.

El modo en el que habían reaccionado al sentir que el fin se aproximaba, era una muestra irrefutable de cómo percibían la muerte mortal. Eran yin y yang, no había exagerado.

Un ladrido se escuchó a la distancia y Bill se quedó quieto.

—Tenemos que encontrarles hogares a nuestros perros y arreglar nuestros asuntos legales, como el testamento.

—Eso ya lo hicimos, ¿recuerdas?, para asegurarnos que no le dieran ni un céntimo a Jörg.

—Igual debemos llamar al abogado para las donaciones anuales que se seguirán haciendo en nuestro nombre. —Bill suspiró, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Tom iba a hablar, diciéndole que él ya se había encargado de eso, pero se le adelantó—: Sé que no podemos tomar tantas medidas porque sería sospechoso… Maldita sea, ¿por qué me dejaste elegir una vida pública? —estalló.

Tom denegó con la cabeza. No era su culpa.

—Tú haces lo que quieras, yo no soy quién para mandarte. Tampoco es como si hubiera sido una decisión meditada o razonada. Seguiste tu instinto y parte de los planes reservados para el Bill Kaulitz original.

—Oh, Simone —suspiró—. ¿Sabes? Nunca fuimos a África o a la Antártica. Ni siquiera visitamos de nuevo Japón. Somos un fracaso.

—No es verdad —contradijo Tom, todavía desde el dintel de la puerta—. Hemos encarnado en África, Japón, Nepal, Brasil, y numerosos países más. En esta vida hemos tenido más logros que en varias de las anteriores, Bill, no subestimes el ser conocidos por millones de personas.

Su interlocutor movió la mano en el aire, desdeñoso.

—Sigo sin recordar bien lo de antes, así que no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que se acabará, _nos_ acabaremos.

—Yo sí recuerdo, siéntete libre de preguntarme lo que quieras —expresó Tom con paciencia.

—Ese es el punto, _hermanito_ —la palabra fue con sarcasmo—. No me interesa lo de antes, solo lo de ahora. Y lo de ahora es insatisfactorio. Es como si tuviera un camino atractivo y larguísimo por delante y por cuestiones del destino, una gran piedra estuviera bloqueándome el seguir recorriéndolo.

—Ese camino es falso. —Tom lucía serio—. Es un fantasma de lo que hubiera podido ser el trayecto de Bill Kaulitz, el cual suplantaste.

—Qué cruel.

—Es la verdad.

Tom recibió con valentía la mirada iracunda de Bill hasta que suspiró y se le acercó. No diría que lo sentía porque no era así, sin embargo, sí se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

—No te concentres en lo que no hiciste sino en lo que sí hicimos —recomendó contra el oído de Bill.

Esperó a que este se apartara y le refutara, aún insistiendo en el tema, pero en vez de eso, lo que Bill hizo fue meter una pierna entre las suyas y atenazó los brazos en su cintura. Pegó la boca a su cuello y mordisqueó la piel sin delicadeza. Sin querer dejar marca, bajó hasta su clavícula donde mordió sin fuerza. Tom jadeó de dolor.

—¿Sabes qué sí hicimos, Tomi? Vivimos una relación incestuosa.

—No…

—¿Miento? —le cortó—. Compartimos ADN. Tu sangre es mi sangre, literalmente.

Bill buscaba sacar su frustración de alguna forma, cualquiera que fuera destructiva, pero una vez más, Tom suspiró. Se sobó la parte en la que había sido mordido e intentó sonreír.

—No tienes memoria de antes, ¿y te atreves a sacarme en cara una relación de incesto?

—¿Qué?

—Puedo nombrarte al menos tres casos parecidos o peores —dijo Tom—. Métete en la cabeza que este plano existencial no es el nuestro, por lo que no interesan si las relaciones que establecemos aquí son inmorales y perjudiciales, sea a nuestras formas temporales o a quienes nos rodean.

—Suenas tan…

—Sonarías igual si es que tuvieras recuerdos casi tangibles de casi un centenar de vidas.

La acritud de Tom era tan visible que Bill se obligó a calmarse, sabiendo que si contestaba mal, discutirían. Su posición no era defendible porque Tom tenía razón, le faltaba recuperar su memoria.

—Ponte en mi lugar —pidió en tono conciliador—. Hasta hace poco creí que tenía todo por delante y enterarme de esto no ha sido fácil, pero tienes razón en que no tengo los recuerdos que tú sí, por lo que me es más difícil asimilarlo. Tengo varias preguntas… como si va a dolernos. El morir —aclaró.

Tom cerró los ojos un segundo, como si quisiera disipar sus malas vibras.

—No dolerá —contestó—, porque no es una muerte natural o forzada. Las funciones de nuestro organismo empezarán a apagarse poco a poco y después seremos esencia.

Bill procesó la respuesta, pero no llegó a entenderla. Descartó pedir más explicaciones porque tarde o temprano... Mejor dicho, en una fecha muy concreta, sucedería, y era inevitable.

—¿Fingiremos que tenemos una accidente de auto o qué? —Se le ocurrió una idea y añadió con el cejo fruncido—: ¿Un suicidio?

—Hablaremos más delante de nuestros planes mortuorios, ¿te parece?

—Oh… como quieras, supongo. Espera, tengo otra pregunta. Antes de morir, ¿siempre tengo esos horrorosos deseos de tragar como cerdo, fumar como una chimenea y follar?

La interrogativa dio en una fibra sensible, Bill pudo notarlo. Tom se separó y se puso en pie. Con la curiosidad a flor de piel, repitió su interrogante.

—Solo en las últimas encarnaciones.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo sabes muy bien, Bibi —dijo Tom con una sonrisa triste—. Tal vez ahora mismo no, pero llegará el momento en el que volverás a saberlo todo. No seas impaciente.

—Pff, ya quisiera que fueras tú el que tiene amnesia.

—Jamás podría ser yo —contradijo Tom—. Estoy contento conmigo y contigo, y siempre lo he estado.

—¿Y yo no?

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Bill parpadeó y denegó incluso antes de fijarse qué era lo que hacía. Se apresuró a también levantarse, posicionó las manos en sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

—Te amo —pronunció con firme intención de desvanecer el aura melancólica que tenía el otro—, y podré querer volverme… humano… Hablar extraño es así —chasqueó la lengua—. Como decía, sea donde sea, estamos juntos. Te amo.

—Lo sé.

—En serio te amo… es más, bésame. —Acercándose lo necesario, Bill conectó su boca con la de Tom. El gesto no fue rechazado, aunque tampoco fue bienvenido con entusiasmo—. Ahora llévame a la cama y hazme el amor.

Tom inhaló y botó el aire despacio, rozando los labios de Bill que seguía muy próximo a él.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Eso es lo que quiero —confirmó.

—Está bien.

Caminaron a la cama y ni bien estuvieron próximos a esta, Bill desabotonó su camisa y se sacó el pantalón, dejando caer ambas piezas en el suelo, mezclándose con el resto de cosas que estaban regadas en el suelo. Fue hacia él y tironeó de su camiseta para que se la quitara. Tom cedió, sacándose el calzado sin agacharse a desatar las hileras.

—Eres un maldito engreído. Lo eres ahora y lo has sido desde siempre —le dijo Tom.

—Así me amas.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo, y desatando un poco de la incertidumbre que tenía, empujó a Bill hacia el colchón con vigor—. Siempre haciendo lo que tú quieres, ¿por qué? Porque te aburres de que seamos solo los dos. Me da temor que en una oportunidad decidas que ya no quieras seguir conmigo…

—Eso es imposible. Tú eres yo, yo soy tú. Somos diferentes, pero somos parte de un todo.

Sin replicarle, Tom se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando desnudo. Bill imitó sus movimientos.

—¿Quieres que te haga el amor?

Bill asintió sin duda alguna. “Hacer el amor” era una expresión cursi y ridícula a su gusto, siempre con preferencia a lo más vulgar y directo como coger, follar, montársela, tener sexo… Ahora, sin embargo, sonaban propicias.

Lo que siguió fueron besos, caricias, palabras susurradas y un plural de “te amo”. Minutos después, dos dedos lubricados resbalaban con facilidad dentro de Bill.

Para Tom siempre había sido fascinante ver las expresiones que cruzaban su rostro mientras tenían sexo o estaba disfrutando de algo que le causaba mucho placer; esta oportunidad no era diferente.

—¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacemos? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. Varios años, supongo.

Ellos podían parecerse físicamente, ser casi dos gotas de agua si les quitaban toda la tinta y las perforaciones. Pero nadie podría afirmar que desde que habían dejado de ser unos niños, las diferencias eran más que notables en todos los aspectos.

Bill siempre había sido más atractivo, tanto en su comportamiento como en el aura que despedía. Era como una invitación viva a ser pecaminoso. Sabía de primera mano que muchos habían caído y no quedaron desencantados incluso después de ser rechazados. O cuando los verdaderos colores de Bill salían a la luz, su naturaleza egoísta quedando al descubierto al igual que su superficialidad.

Habían cometido incesto en otras vidas, sin embargo, el ser gemelos en esta le daba un sabor especial.

Tom empujó las caderas de forma rítmica y experimentada. Quería disfrutar de cada embestida, entrando y saliendo con la velocidad precisa para darle satisfacción a Bill, pero no lo suficiente como para llevarlo al borde del orgasmo.

—Más, más —pedía Bill, acariciando con pereza su erección. Tom bajó la vista y vio que empezaba desde la base, apretando y aflojando, subiendo sin llegar a la punta y luego bajando otra vez—. ¿Vas a obligarme a que me encargue yo?

Tom elevó una ceja y cuando la planta de un pie se apoyó en su estómago y lo apartó, rompiendo su unión, cayó sentado de trasero en el colchón.

—Échate —le indicó Bill.

Lo obedeció. Bill se ubicó a la altura de su regazo y calculando, se sentó en donde debía, haciendo que volviera a ingresar a su interior.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior para tratar de contener sus jadeos, Tom fue testigo de cuando Bill inició primero un balanceo controlado, como si probara las aguas. Al encontrar el ángulo que le satisfacía, le dedicó una sonrisa que le indicaba que se preparara, y después se lanzó a sacudir las caderas con frenesí.

—Es demasiado, vas a acabar conmigo —gruñó Tom.

—Quiero acabar conmigo —lo corrigió Bill, agitado por el esfuerzo físico—. ¿Juntos?

—Siempre juntos.

 

Bill miró a Michael incrédulo ante lo mucho que había dejado que un simple humano aplastara su orgullo. Habían sido felices una temporada, era innegable; no obstante, nada se comparaba con las cuantiosas ocasiones en las que se había sentido insuficiente para él. No por cuestiones banales como dinero, aspecto o desenvolvimiento social sino por encontrarlo inaccesible emocionalmente.

Había sido tan complicado seguir adelante y más recibiendo las miradas injustas de Tom, que a pesar de todo, nunca le negó el hombro cuando quiso apoyarse ahí porque todo marchaba mal.

—Podemos hacerlo una última vez. La cama siempre ha sido nuestra mejor zona de batalla.

—Y… no, gracias —dijo Bill con una mueca—. No ahora ni en una centuria.

Sabía que no debía sentirse así, pero no podía guardar el sentimiento de saberse superior a Michael. Sus recuerdos seguían siendo incompletos, por lo que no sabía si había otros como ellos. Lo que sí sabía reducía a nada su sufrimiento, todo el amor que había dicho sentir por Michael o que este hubiese sentido por él.

Desde esa perspectiva era patético y penoso.

—Solo he venido a devolverte los regalos que me diste.

—Es una excusa para verme, ¿por qué te mientes? —contestó Michael, seductor, alto como una torre, apuesto y con sus ojos celestes devastadores.

A Bill no se le templó ni un vello de la nuca.

—No es así —dijo y encogiendo un hombro, añadió—: pero si quieres creerlo, es tu problema, no el mío.

 

Si bien lo ideal era atar cabos sueltos y finiquitar la mayoría de sus asuntos, sabían que llamarían demasiado la atención de la gente cercana a ellos. Por eso, antes de viajar a Alemania, se limitaron a hacer una limpieza profunda en la casa y a organizar una reunión con sus amigos.

—Creí que ayer enviaste los paquetes de Andi y Simone —dijo Tom viendo a Bill con una caja en los brazos.

—Lo hice.

—¿Qué llevas allí entonces?

Bill le dio la espalda, poniéndose sus lentes y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Cosas vergonzosas y personales que no quiero que mamá o cualquiera encuentre cuando… —se interrumpió— ya sabes, cuando no estemos más aquí. Se me escarapela el cuerpo pensando que alguien examinará mi colección de juguetes sexuales, por ejemplo, o los esbozos de canciones de amor que te escribía cuando tenía trece años y te odiaba de lo mucho que te amaba.

Bill abrió la puerta, balanceando la caja en una rodilla alzada para tener una mano libre.

—¿No me enseñarías antes de ir a botarla?

—Nunca. Ah, y por cierto, te recomiendo eliminar tus vídeos sexuales de tus dispositivos y de ser posible, después destruir esas memorias. Lo que menos necesitamos es una _sex-tape_ póstuma.

—¿Tú ya lo hiciste?

—Sip, y fotos de inapropiadas, de desnudos y tal. Mi historial y yo estamos limpios como el de un neófito en tecnología… o un pobre diablo sin aventuras sexuales y carente de un leve narcisismo y exhibicionismo. Me encontrarán intachable.

Tom rodó los ojos y se despidió de Bill.

Esa tarde tendrían una reunión donde les dirían “adiós” a David y a las amistades que habían hecho en sus años viviendo en L.A., y a los días, viajarían a Alemania para estar allá poco antes de Navidad. A diferencia de otras veces, se llevarían con ellos a sus cuatro perros y no solo a Pumba y Cooper. El equipaje estaba hecho, habían finalizado el manuscrito de su biografía para que fuera publicado después de sus muertes y luego de una cuidadosa deliberación, el destino de sus mascotas se hallaba decidido. Por otra parte, sus inmuebles, cuentas bancarias y regalías de la banda quedarían a disposición de Simone, aunque una cantidad nada despreciable se donaría anualmente a diferentes organizaciones de beneficencia.

Se encontraban preparados.

 

El viaje entre continentes no dejaba de ser cansino por más que lo hubieran hecho decenas de veces. Bill bajó del avión de malas pulgas, humor que no se le quitó hasta que pudo darse una ducha y Tom cedió a su capricho.

Capricho que los involucraba a ellos dos contra el ventanal de la habitación principal de su departamento en Berlín. Desnudos, con las cortinas abiertas de par en par y la luz apagada. Las manos de Bill estaban clavadas en las caderas de Tom, arremetiendo contra él furiosamente y satisfecho por el sonido conjunto de sus gemidos de placer, por tener la ciudad a sus pies, por probarse que podían seguir rompiendo las reglas.

Al finalizar, se asearon con rapidez y cuando se reunieron con Georg y Gustav, no daban señales del sexo desenfrenado que habían disfrutado.

—Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que los veo —los saludó Georg.

—Quisiera decir que te he extrañado, pero no me gusta mentir —contestó Tom, dándole un abrazo de medio lado.

Intercambiaron más saludos entre los cuatro y se apretujaron en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Georg para grabar el vídeo que subirían la víspera de Navidad, dándoles buenos deseos a sus fans por las festividades.

Como ninguno quería hablar, quedaron de acuerdo en que solo Bill lo haría. Una vez que cumplieron con esa fastidiosa obligación, como habían quedado por anticipado, fueron al departamento de Gustav a beber unas cervezas y hablar de los planes de la banda, aprovechando que Linda estaba de viaje y tenía el lugar para él solo.

—Ni una hora atrás Bill ha anunciado que estamos grabando nuevo material, y ahora todos dicen que no tienen ni idea del siguiente álbum —mencionó Gustav, destapando su botellín de cerveza y dándole un sorbo largo.

—Pues nunca hemos sido sinceros con las fechas —intervino Georg—, escudándonos detrás de un “pronto” más falso que los labios de Ria… sin ofender, Tom.

—Bah, como sea —desestimó este.

—Por esta tarde no hablemos del futuro, ¿vale?, que… que se supone que primero debe salir mi proyecto como solista.

Georg miró a Bill, arrugando su frente en una expresión de recelo.

—¿Se supone?

Tom dejó su propio botellín en la mesa de centro y habló:

—El vídeo de la canción promocional del _single_ se encuentra en trabajo de edición. El resto de tracks seleccionados están finalizados, y vamos viento en popa, así que dennos un descanso.

«De un barco que se estrellará con su propio iceberg en Año Nuevo», completó Bill sin verbalizarlo, un cigarrillo en sus labios y agradecido con Tom por haber respondido.

Entre cervezas, tabaco y un posterior whisky etiqueta azul que Gustav había guardado para una ocasión especial, el resto de la noche fue nostálgica. Jugaron partidas en el playstation que los regresaba al bus de su primer tour, compartieron anécdotas infaltables y rieron hasta las lágrimas.

A altas horas de la madrugada, Georg terminó abrazando el retrete y Gustav debatiendo de metafísica tomista con su vaso vacío.

—Estarán bien sin nosotros —dijo Bill, mareado pero asombrosamente lúcido.

—Más que bien —coincidió Tom.

 

Despedirse de las personas por quienes habían albergado sentimientos cercanos sin poder decirles algo, resultó más sencillo de lo esperado. Tom pensó que al ver a Simone, Bill se ablandaría, pero se equivocó.

—Sospecho que ahora entiendo a qué te referías cuando me mencionaste la eternidad. Si comparamos, esto no significa tanto. Sé que ella me quiere, y sé que yo también, pero es tan… insignificante.

—Eres un idiota —amonestó Tom, dándole un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro.

Estaban en el hogar materno en Loitsche y Bill tenía puesto un delantal rojo ya que se le había metido en la cabeza hornear galletas navideñas de jengibre.

—No desprecies lo que has vivido —añadió.

—No lo hago. He quedado con Andi, vendrá a tomar ponche y besarme el trasero por haberle dado tantos regalos geniales… —Bill suspiró—. Tomi, falta tan poco.

—¿Tan poco para qué? —inquirió Simone, entrando a la cocina—. Huele delicioso, hijo.

—Para Año Nuevo —dijo Bill, arreglándose igual de bien para mentir que cuando era un adolescente y era atrapado haciendo travesuras junto a Tom.

—¿Planean una fiesta salvaje en Berlín?

—Cambia salvaje por inolvidable, y bingo.

Tom le dio una palmadita en la nuca a Bill, acto que no fue visto por Simone, quien estaba fijándose en las galletas que se horneaban.

—Están grandecitos para repetirles lo que les vengo diciendo desde que tienen uso de razón, pero más vale que se cuiden el uno al otro.

—Siempre, mamá, siempre —replicó Bill, obsequiándole una sonrisa a Tom.

—A menos que quieras que se quemen, te recomiendo sacar las galletas del horno.

Antes de hacerlo, Bill tomó una foto de la bandeja para subirla luego a su Instagram.

 

Las galletas de Bill resultaron ser un éxito, halagadas por Gordon, Simone y Andreas, que se autoproclamaba un experto en dulces.

La amistad de los Kaulitz con Andreas tenía un historial de más de quince años. Con altibajos, separaciones y encuentros, y un tatuaje que los tres compartían gracias a una promesa arrancada por Bill usando lo mejor de su armamento en chantaje emocional.

Debido a eso y, sobre todo, a que los animales le encantaban, tenía un espacio grande, y su perro había fallecido hacía poco por vejez, querían que él se encargara de sus mascotas.

—Si algo nos pasa, prométeme que tú adoptarás a mis cuatro hijos —dijo Bill con solemnidad—. A los cuatro —recalcó—, y obviamente velarás por ellos hasta que fallezcan.

—¿Estás ebrio por el ponche? —quiso saber Andreas con los ojos muy abiertos de la curiosidad.

—Es un tema de gravedad, Andi.

Andreas pasó la mirada de un gemelo al otro y la formalidad de ambos rostros lo alarmó. El jardín trasero estaba vacío excepto por ellos y los canes que se habían traído Tom y Bill con ellos. Simone y Gordon se habían ido a dormir hacía poco después de una cena cuantiosa. Lo que le había parecido una noche cualquiera estaba tomando un cariz extraño.

—¿Alguno de los dos tiene cáncer terminal? ¿Los dos, verdad? Los dos están enfermos. Por eso los regalos. Ya sabía que tenía que estar ocurriendo algo para que Bill se deshiciera de ese bolso Gucci. Oh, Dios mío, siempre supe que ese lazo suyo acarrearía catástrofes y miren qué tan…

—Andi —interrumpió Tom—, estás…

—Estás en lo cierto —completó Bill, logrando que Tom lo mirara con pasmo.

No habían proyectado revelarle nada a nadie. ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud?

—¿¡CÓMO!? —La silla de mimbre en la que había estado quedó volteada por el brinco con el que Andreas se levantó—. Si es una broma, no me da puta gracia.

—Por eso prométeme que te encargarás de ellos, de las medicinas de Pumba, de sus paseos, baños, llevarlos al veterinario y prestarles atención. Son buenos cachorritos, los mejores.

Bill lucía en extremo preocupado y Tom supo que no era actuación. Agarró su mano y se unió a la charla, ya que Andreas estaba demasiado aturdido para decir algo.

—Andreas, esto no es algo que sepa nadie y si te soy franco, tampoco íbamos a contártelo, pero nuestros perros son importantes para nosotros.

—Tenemos, tenemos —se entrometió Bill, repitiendo el vocablo adrede para que sus neuronas le indicaran cómo proseguir— una enfermedad congénita al corazón que puede hacer que nos falle en cualquier momento. De aquí a veinte años, tres meses, o mañana mismo.

Recuperando algo de control sobre sí mismo y pálido como una estatua de mármol, Andreas levantó la silla y se sentó.

—Chicos, no sé qué decirles, es tan trágico e injusto…

—Solo queremos esa promesa de ti, Andi. Hay una cuenta a tu nombre que se activará si morimos, allí hay de sobra para no afectar tu economía.

—Por supuesto que me-me encargaré de e-llos… —barbotó Andreas, limpiándose los ojos acuosos—. No me hagan ca-caso, e-es… el p-ponche…

Era incuestionable que Andreas había bebido mucho ponche de la receta secreta de Simone que incluía más vino y ron de lo acostumbrado, pero ebrio o no, los Kaulitz se vieron en la obligación de consolar sus sollozos. Enternecido por la muestra de afecto y preocupación, Bill también se dejó llevar hasta que tuvo la nariz congestionada, los párpados hinchados y una jaqueca leve.

—Si yo no lloro en representación de tú y yo ahora mismo, ¿quién lo hará? —dijo Bill cuando Andreas quedó dormido en el sillón de la sala.

—Sí, Bibi, como quieras —contestó Tom, besándolo.

 

Al día siguiente, deprimido y con una resaca horrorosa, Andreas les pidió más detalles sobre su supuesta enfermedad, los cuales fueron brindados por Bill con extraordinaria facilidad. La promesa de encargarse de sus perros fue sellada así como la de su confidencialidad.

—No interesa qué tanta mierda nos dio este pueblucho, por Andi valió la pena —formuló Bill después de que su mejor amigo partió.

Tom asintió.

Con ello, cerraron sus pendientes.

 

El lugar seleccionado fue un recodo cualquiera de la carretera entre Berlín y Magdeburgo. Habían quedado en que tenía que ser algo privado porque la transición duraba siquiera un par de horas, y Bill había dicho con firmeza que no quería que fuera en el departamento. Sus perros se habían quedado en la casa materna y antes de partir, compartieron una última llamada telefónica con familiares cercanos, Georg, Gustav y Andreas, deseándoles a todos un Feliz Año Nuevo.

—No puedo creer que hayamos elegido morirnos en un jodido auto.

—No puedo creer que hayas insistido en traer una botella de champagne de doscientos euros.

—Ni que fuéramos a embriagarnos y causar un accidente —arguyó Bill y tomó un trago del pico de la botella, provocando una sensación burbujeante en su garganta.

—Todavía podemos ir a un hotel si te apetece, Bibi.

—Nah, sabes que no alcanzaríamos… ¿Sabes qué, Tom?, fue un gusto ser tu gemelo.

—Igualmente, Bill.

Hubo un mutismo de ambos lados en el que compartieron el alcohol y fumaron, con las ventanas abiertas y dejando entrar el frío del invierno. Se habían instalado en los asientos traseros para más comodidad, pero “cómodos” no era como se sentían.

—Tom… ¿Dolerá?

—La mentira que le contaste a Andi no estaba tan lejos de la verdad: el corazón nos fallará. No dolerá, Bill, confía en mí. Te sentirás cada vez más cansado hasta que te quedarás dormido.

Como Tom dijo, no era un proceso doloroso, pero el cambio era notable. Al principio fue como un entumecimiento en la yema de los dedos que fue extendiéndose por sus manos, brazos y tórax. Sus respiraciones se hicieron más lentas y pesadas, y los latidos empezaron a ser cada vez más espaciados. Bill pensó que entraría en pánico y haría un espectáculo, sin embargo, no ocurrió eso.

—Estamos muriendo.

—Estos cuerpos están muriendo —aclaró Tom de forma innecesaria y Bill bufó que ya lo sabía.

—Debimos coger por última vez —murmuró Bill muy despacio después de varios minutos, impidiendo que el silencio siguiera gobernando.

—Lo hemos hecho innumerables veces estas semanas.

—Debimos coger —reiteró—, debimos coger siempre que pudimos…

—Bill, cállate y abrázame.

 

El viernes 01 de enero del 2016, a las 11:55 AM, Bill y Tom Kaulitz fueron encontrados muertos.

 

En su estado natural podían ver a los mortales a través de un velo lúcido, sin interactuar con ellos o teniendo formas definidas. Eran esencia pensante que podía moverse entre el pasado, presente y futuro a su antojo, entre planos espirituales y realidades.

Un simple entierro no tenía mucho sentido, sin embargo, con la memoria fresca, Bill había insistido en presenciar al suyo… Así como insistía en cada oportunidad en la que dejaban atrás una vida.

—Quiero saber cuánto me quisieron —se justificaba—, cuánta valía tuve para ellos. ¿No es precioso?

Simone estaba en una silla apartada del resto con un pañuelo entre sus manos. Grandes lentes oscuros de sol cubrían la mitad de su cara, pero era evidente que había llorado hasta el cansancio. Gordon se encontraba parado a su lado y era el encargado de recibir las condolencias de las personas que se acercaban cuando Simone no hacía muestras de notar que había algo más que ella y los dos féretros iguales que estaban esperando a ser cubiertos por tierra. Un poco más allá, Jörg no se atrevía a acercarse ni a su ex pareja o a sus hijos fallecidos.

—El cajón debería estar abierto —señaló Bill—. Merecen una última ojeada a esa cara.

Tom no respondió, bastante indiferente a cualquier arreglo que pudiesen hacer para sus restos. Siempre era así, cuando dejaba atrás un nombre, dejaba de interesarle los conocidos que había hecho, así como las relaciones que había formado. Cuando todo lazo se rompía y recuperaba su esencia, veía que en verdad todo palidecía.

Era cierto que había intentado arreglar algunos de sus errores como Tom Kaulitz, sin embargo, poco y nada le importó cuando Ria Sommerfeld apareció y ni una lágrima corrió su maquillaje perfecto.

—Al menos ella vino —dijo Bill—. Te apuesto a que no aparecerá ni siquiera la sombra de Michael.

—No es nada nuevo que hagas malas elecciones con tus nexos románticos.

—Sabes que no. Tú fuiste mi nexo durante esta vida, no siempre romántico o sexual, pero platónico por excelencia y sin elección.

—¿Sin elección?

—Fue una mentira —aceptó—, tú siempre eres mi elección.

—En esta vida y todas, no te olvides.

—Sí, sí…

Georg y Gustav, con su novia y esposa respectivamente, llegaron y Tom los miró. Ellos eran tal vez, además de Simone y Andreas, los únicos con quienes había cultivado un vínculo genuino. Los dos lucían desolados, ni de cerca como Simone, sin embargo, sí pesarosos.

—No lo hicimos mal —declaró Bill cuando Georg se quitó las gafas oscuras y sus ojos verdes se vieron hinchados y rojizos.

—Kaulitz cabrones —murmuró Georg.

—Sí… hasta en esto tenían que ser el centro de atención —estuvo de acuerdo Gustav. Su tono de voz era bajo, cargado de aflicción—. Mira que morirse tan jóvenes y sin previo aviso.

—Cabrones —repitió Georg.

—Te confieso que su cariño hacia nosotros me conmueve un poquito —dijo Bill.

Tom no contestó, deseando que el entierro llegara a su fin y ellos pudieran poner el punto final. Bill cambiaba rápido de intereses, así que él como “Bill Kaulitz” no le importaría cuando los cajones desaparecieran bajo tierra.

 

 

**Colofón**

—Extraño los dulces y las comidas saladas. Comer, en realidad. Y tener sexo, oh, los orgasmos no son nada sobrevalorados.

—Yo te he extrañado a ti.

—Siendo Kaulitz, hemos estado juntos básicamente en cada momento. Nunca habíamos sido hermanos gemelos y vaya forma de adherirnos sin haber nacido siendo una misma entidad… Igual me molesta no haber ido a nadar a la Antártida. En la vida anterior a esta, cuando estábamos viviendo en medio del desierto de Gobi, me había jurado que lo haría aunque sea lo último que hiciera.

—E iba a hacer lo último por las temperaturas y el cuerpo tan frágil de los humanos.

—Hubiera muerto feliz, y tú lo habrías hecho conmigo. Porque, ¿cómo puedes negarle algo a tu alma gemela?

—Como si yo lo supiera…

 

“La belleza de las cosas debe ser que terminan”.

Jack Kerouac, Tristessa


End file.
